The Love of His Life
by HogwartsRocks
Summary: Little excerpt from my Layten Kain series but a fresh burst of inspiration. Layten has to kiss the love of his life...and it's all James Potter's fault! What will happen? Read and find out! Some of my crappier work but still satisfying neverthless.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

The Love of My Life

There she was. The prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. And I had to kiss her. _Curse you James! _I thought as I remembered that he was the reason I had to do it. Though Sirius was to blame for his idea. You see, Sirius dared James to kiss Lily in front of the class a week ago and so James decided to give me similar torture. I had to kiss Allie Weasley, my best friend's sister, and the love of my life. But that wasn't even the worst part. I had to do it in front of the entire school. In about five minutes. Oh, and by the way, today is Valentine's Day. I told Arthur about the situation, and he agreed since I pretty much had no choice. Anyway, back to the present. I saw Arthur up ahead, and, as if by magic (no pun intended), he turned around and ran toward me. "So, you remember the plan?" he asked. "Yep. Get her right when she enters the Great Hall, give her a 3-5 second kiss, then run straight to the Gryfinndor table without looking back," I replied. I checked my watch: 1 minute to go already. Arthur saw and pushed me forward. I responded by taking advantage of the push off and running. I got to the doors of the Great Hall with thirty seconds to spare. I knew Allie would be last; she always was. I saw the Marauders and they all grinned at me. Later I saw Arthur who gave me the thumbs up. Finally, I saw Allie. With my heart beating faster than an excited hummingbird's, I grabbed her, pulled her into the Great Hall, kissed her for five seconds (I couldn't help myself) and ran for the Gryfinndor table. I sat down and filled my mouth with a very large bite of pancake. However, now everyone was talking. The teachers were looking at me with a very amused look on their faces. I went so red that Arthurs mum would've been proud. Allie came up to me. _Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Curse you James Potter! _I thought. I swallowed the pancake and said "Well, happy Valentine's Day," I said. _I am such and idiot!_ But Allie simply smiled at me and went to sit with her friends. Was it just my imagination, or did Allie Angela Weasley like me?

**Dun dun dun…. Little cliff hanger. Next chapter coming up in a few minutes! **

**P.S. R&R please, I like to hear what people think about my work.**


	2. Chapter 2: Allie Confesses

Chapter Two: Allie Confesses (eventually)

**Authors Note: This is picking off of where I left off in the story.**

Was it Layten's imagination, or did Allie like him? Layten decided to talk it over with Arthur. "Does she like you? Oh yeah she does! She talks about you all the time. She is even, well she's going to give a little Valentine's Day present today. You should receive it about…NOW!" Layten looked to see what Arthur was talking about. He was right, a brown and white owl was coming straight towards him. The owl dropped the parcel she was holding and flew back toward the owlery. "Wow, she used her own owl, Cassandra!" Arthur remarked. Layten opened the package. It was a card with hearts that Allie made herself, and, some of Layten's favorite candy: chocolate frogs. "Not bad Allie," said Layten. He finished his pancakes and bacon and grabbed a chocolate frog. "Ah, I got Bathilda Bagshot. One that I don't have," Layten said, and stuffed the frog into his mouth. He checked his schedule. Good, we have Charms next, I can talk to Allie then. "And I'm sitting with you too, I believe?" Arthur said. "Of course man, you're my best mate," Layten replied. Suddenly, James came up to them. "You're lucky that Allie likes you," James said "if I had done that to Lily, I would not be here right now." "Good point, bye now. I'm gonna get Allie a seat in Charms," Layten said. He then ran to the Charms classroom, but stopped at the door. He checked his watch. 1 minute till Charms started. He walked into the classroom and saw three seats at the back of the classroom. He walked toward them, knowing everyone would have to be at least 2 minutes late because it was not humanly possible to walk fast enough to be on time. He sat down to wait. While he waited, he tried doing a cheering charm on a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw. To his surprise. It worked. _Awsome, a first year performing a fifth year spell! _Layten thought. Some one walked in and Layten checked his watch. Charms was starting. He waited a little longer and everyone walked in. Arthur came in with Allie. The two sat down at the designated seats next to Layten once Arthur found him. Allie looked nervous. "Cheer up Allie, I've got a Cheering Charm and I'm not afraid to use it," Layten said. Allie looked awed. Then Layten did something daring (in his mind). "Hey Allie, would you meet me at nine o' clock at the Black Lake?" Layten asked. Allie looked surprised. "S-S-Sure," she managed to stutter. With a satisfied smile. Layten got back to paying attention to the lesson. They were learning a water charm that day. Layten accomplished the majestic spout in no time. When Allie accomplished it too, she turned to face him. "I really like you, you know," even though she said it in a fast whisper, Layten heard every word. "I assure you the feeling is mutual," Layten replied. He wondered what the date would be like…..

**Cliff hanger there. Well, next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

He checked his watch: 8:55. One last comb of his hair, straightening of his tieand breath of air. He then said goodbye to Arthur and started walking towards the Black Lake. Only a few people are in the halls, most of them having already reached their destinations. It makes for an eerie experience. He finally reached the great oak front doors. He hesitated, bracing himself for the date. He then opened the doors and kept walking to the lake. Sadly, he was a very fast walker, and reached the lake in almost no time. She wasn't there. He checked his watch: 8:57. He looked around, waiting for her. She suddenly popped into view. She was wearing a gold dress (which went BEAUTIFULLY with her hair), a tiny bit of makeup, and tiny little pink heels. The site was so pretty Layten nearly fainted. When she reached him she waved. "Y-y-you look w-w-onderful," Layten stammered. "Thanks," she replied. "Well, sit down," Layten said, sitting down himself. She carefully sat down. "You don't look so bad yourself," Allie said. Layten flushed a ton. _Layten, get your head in the game! _Layten thought, mentally scolding himself. "Soooo, what do you think of that kiss?" Layten asked. "Well, you're a terrific kisser for an 11 year old," she said, slightly laughing. "Why thank you," he said, flashing a smile at her. _That's more like it._ " I'll be fine with another," she said. "Not yet, I'm saving," he replied. It was true, he did not want to kiss her _juuuussst_ yet, but it would certainly come later. Layten suddenly dived on Allie, tackling her. But being the Gryfinndor she was, she fought back. So there they were, rolling on the grass, each fighting for the upper hand. "You'll never defeat me!" Layten said as he came up. "I challenge that!" Allie said when she managed to get back up. The rolling continued untill Layten got tired and Allie went up and stayed up. "All...right...you...win," Layten said, panting. Allie smiled triumphantly and got off of him. "Thank...you," Layten said, slowly sitting up and then collapsing onto Allie. Allie let him lay there for a second before pushing him back up. By then, he had recaptured his breath. He checked his watch: 9:58. "Ok, _now _it's time for the kiss," Layten said. And he slowly edged towards her, allowing her to back up if she wanted. All she did was lean closer. Taking this as an ok sign, he closed the distance and full-on kissed her. It was much more enjoyable considering it was longer and he didn't have to worry about the entire school. Eventually he had to come up for air. "So?" he asked. "Better," Allie replied. Layten checked his watch again: 9:59. "Does my lady wish for me to walk her back to her room?" Layten asked. "Why yes, the lady does wish for her knight to walk her back," Allie replied. Layten stood up and then pulled Allie to her feet. Allie was exhausted now, so Layten basically carried her until he gave up and actually picked her up and carried her. It took about five seconds for her to fall asleep in his arms. Layten smiled to himself. He carried her all the way up the stairs...to the seventh floor corridor with the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. It was, after all, a Friday. He closed his eyes and walked the corridor three times, thinking _I need a romantic place for two to sleep, I need a romantic place for two to sleep, I need a romantic place for two to sleep. _When he opened his eyes he liked what he saw. There was a double bed next to a fireplace, a couch, two chairs, and a radio. Good enough to sleep in and romantic enough for the morning and night. He lay Allie in the bed and realized he needed pajamas. A pair of velvet pj's appeared and Layten climbed into them. Sadly Allie would have to wait. Layten climbed into the bed and closed his eyes, thinking of the kiss.

* * *

**Cliffhanger: What is going to happen in the morning? Thanks to all the reviewers! Also, the slight mistake in the beginning was because I didn't want to write the whole story again and Copy-N-Paste won't let me change it. R&R again please!**


End file.
